Kofeiiiiiiiny!
by jamnioria
Summary: Reim pragnie kawy. Kawy nie ma. Nigdzie. Co w związku z tym? Zgadnijcie.


Em, jeśli ktoś uważa, że ten fik jest zbyt podobny do innego fika, to przepraszam. Swoją drogą zastanawiałam się, czy znowu nie otagować tego Rufusem, ale stwierdziłam, że Break pojawia się częściej.

**Pytanie zasadnicze**: jak bardzo niekanoniczne są postacie?

* * *

><p>Reim zamrugał oczyma. Dwukrotnie. Tymi samymi oczyma zerknął na zegarek i tylko cud sprawił, że nie wrzasnął. Czasomierz przedstawiał malowniczą godzinę dziewiątą czterdzieści dwie, co oznaczało, że powinien być w pracy od prawie trzech godzin. Zamiast wrzasku wydał z siebie cienki kwik, wyskoczył w łóżka w trybie natychmiastowym, przebrał się i używając schodów przetransportował swoją osobę na dół, gdzie, o ile dobrze pamiętał, znajdowała się kuchnia. Szarpnął za drzwiczki szafki tak mocno, że niemalże je urwał, capnął małą, metalową puszeczkę i otworzył ją, czerwony na twarzy z przejęcia.<p>

BUM!

_Bądź tak milusi jak inni cię postrzegają i kup kawę, bo mi się nie chce._

_(A zresztą się spieszę)_

* * *

><p>Wtoczył się do biura o godzinie późnej. Tak późnej, że wszyscy obecni siedzieli zatopieni w swojej pracy i nawet gdyby Reim wskoczył w kilcie na jakieś biurko i zagrał na trąbie, zapewne nie zwróciliby nań najmniejszej uwagi.<p>

Dowlókł się do swojego biurka, po czym z dramatycznym jękiem opadł na krzesło. Chwilę później obok niego podstępnie zmaterializował się Xerxes Break.

- Wyglądasz jak żywy trup, co ci? – zapytał przyjaźnie.

- Kawy...

- Ależ słońce, tak się składa, że...

- Kawy.

- No toteż ja ci właśnie...

- KAWY! – ryknął Reim przeraźliwie, a następnie, uskrzydlony palącym pragnieniem, pomknął na korytarz.

Rufus triumfalnie postawił kropkę na końcu pisanego właśnie zdania. Odwrócił się do drzwi.

- Ale ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tu nie ma kawy od tygodnia?

* * *

><p>Break zastał brązowowłosego kolegę w kuchni, dającego upust swym uczuciom przed lekko zdezorientowaną kucharką.<p>

- Ale ja chcę kawy!

- Ale kiedy nie ma! – prychnęła z irytacją korpulentna blondynka, a Xerxes zastanawiał się, ile razy musiała już to powtarzać.

- Umrę... – jęknął Reim.

- To radzę się pospieszyć, bo moja cierpliwość jednak MA swoje granice. Może wafelka?

- Z czekoladą?

- Nie, z kremem cytrynowym.

Reim wyglądał tak, jakby miał się rozpłakać.

* * *

><p>- Mówiłeś, żebym zajął się pracą, to nie będę myślał o kawie.<p>

- Tak. I?

- I mam uwierzyć, że dałeś mi ten spis zapasów żywnościowych przypadkiem?

- Uuuuj?

- Ty mi tu nie zarzucaj dźwiękami, ładnie proszę. Wczułbyś się w moją sytuację, trochę empatii...

- Tyle że ja już swoją kawę piłem.

* * *

><p><em>Dwie minuty i jeden <em>_wrzask rozpaczy później_

- E, ja ci nie chcę robić żadnych nadziei, ale czy przypadkiem Gilbert Nightray nie został kiedyś ochrzczony Chodzącą Kawiarnią?

Okularnik z cichym wizgiem pomknął na poszukiwania czarnowłosego. Na najbliższym zakręcie czekało go bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z jego uroczym bratem.

- A, bo chory jest.

* * *

><p>- Oskarze, nie masz jakichś orzeźwiających trunków na zbyciu?<p>

- Planujesz samobójstwo?

- Nie, szukam jakiegoś środka zastępującego kawę dla Reima i nawet diuk Barma się włączył.

- Aaa... to nie to samo?

* * *

><p>Do biura wszedł wysoki, jasnowłosy młodzian z dwoma teczkami w ręku, zwany Kingstonem przez ludzi, a Kingiem przez Breaka.<p>

- Ej, chłopaki, (_Dzień dobry, panie Barmo_) dotarły w końcu te raporty, co je mieli stażyści napisać, ale im nie wyszło, to co, objeżdżamy?

Przy akompaniamencie breakowego i radosnego „taaak!" zasiedli do dokumentów. Pierwszy odezwał się Rufus.

- Dajcie mi tego nielegalnego, co mu urwało rękę przy próbie powstrzymania Łańcucha, co? Interesujący jest ten fragment o tutaj, że ma „mordę jak z horroru".

- Boże, po co ci on? Z powodów estetycznych?

- Nie, podobno pali. I pali dla odmiany. I pije. Czyli generalnie cud, że po dwóch latach jeszcze żyje, chcę to sprawdzić.

- ...

- Co, palenie jest niezdrowe! Cała reszta zresztą też.

- Panie...

- Tak?

- Czy ty aby nie piłeś...

- Nie!

* * *

><p>- Dobra, słuchajcie, za parę minut będzie przerwa na obiad, może ktoś przywróci Reima do życia?<p>

- Reim nie ma karnetu obiadowego.

- Jak to nie? Karnet ma każdy, nawet jego babcia i kot!

- Racz pamiętać, że ja i Reim nie jesteśmy wszystkimi.

- O Boże, no to nie może sobie czegoś kupić?

- ...

- ...co?

- ...nie nosi pieniędzy.

- Cudownie.

* * *

><p>- Reim, żono najdroższa, miłości i sensie mego życia, sieroto i sklerozo, jak leci?<p>

- ...spierdalaj.

* * *

><p>Reim zajęty był czynnością wybitną, to jest kontemplacją sufitu, gdy podpełzła do niego jednostka ludzka. Sztuk jeden. W jednostce owej krótkowłosy po chwili rozpoznał swojego pana. W ręce jednostki znajdowała się szklanka. W szklance jasny, mętnożółtawy płyn, dość rzadki. <em>Podejrzane<em>, pomyślał Reim.

- Masz, napij się. Może ożyjesz.

- Aaaaa co to jest?

- A spróbuj.

- A jak umrę?

- Nie umrzesz.

- Muą?

- Nie mam zamiaru płacić za twój pogrzeb, pij.

Wobec tego Reim wypił. W chwili następnej zakrztusił się, wydał z siebie cienki kwik, skrzywił się nieludzko, a następnie z wielkim trudem przełknął.

- Rany boskie, co to było?

- Sok cytrynowy...

* * *

><p>- Braciszku, mam dwie wiadomości, dobrą i—<p>

- Zacznij od dobrej.

- No więc w Pandorze bardzo dobrze o tobie mówili. No, wysławiali twoje imię ponad niebiosa.

- Aara... A ta zła?

- Przed chwilą włamał się tu Reim Lunettes i podpieprzył kawę.

- ...ach.


End file.
